Ceramic materials are characterized by high strength and hardness, good wear resistance, heat and corrosion resistance, and brittleness. One class of ceramic materials includes zirconia (ZrO2) ceramics. The properties of zirconia ceramics have been modified by adding varying amounts of oxides such as Y2O3 (yttria), MgO, or CaO to prepare stabilized zirconia. Embodiments of the present invention provide articles of jewelry prepared with zirconia or stabilized zirconia, and methods of making such jewelry.